


How the Streets Met Their Match

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Female Harry Potter Crossover [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abused Jim Street, Alternate Universe, Bad Mother Karen Street, Best Friends Jim Street and Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, Harry Was Kidnapped as a Baby, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Dorea "Rose" Potter was ten years old when she and her family moved to Los Angelos because her Uncle's company transferred him to the sunnyside state. She was also ten years old when her aunt's friend who worked in social services asked Petunia for a favor while their current foster houses were full. And so, one James "Jim" Street lived with them, which meant Rose had been treated alright for a while. But not all things last, and Jim Street was a smart boy who easily picked up the unspoken signs. Too bad for Rose's aunt and uncle he was still in touch with one William "Buck" Spivey from the LAPD SWAT Unit. This is their story from childhood to adulthood and how their lives merged together that faithful day.
Relationships: Jim Street/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Female Harry Potter Crossover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485149
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Jim Meets Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know where this is fully going and how long I'll update this. This was just something that crossed my mind as I got into S.W.A.T, mostly after I watched the 2007 movie and loved the idea. Finding out there was a tv show was pretty cool and I'm currently loving it (though not Karen Streets) and this just crossed my mind. For now, it's Jim Streets/Harry Potter aka Dorea Potter, but I don't know if that will eventually change or not depending on how their relationship is built.

Rose withheld the sigh that wanted to escape her as she stared out her bedroom window. Usually, during this time in England, she would be outside doing the gardening for her aunt, but since they've moved to America, and more importantly Los Angelos, her Aunt has refrained from her doing more outside tasks since her neighbors were still in that stage of being in her aunts business.

It didn't help that one of the new friends that her aunt made while out of the house had asked her aunt for a favor. She was asked to watch over this foster kid while her friend found a home for him, apparently, it was taking a little bit of time since he gets moved around a lot. Her friend had reassured Rose's aunt that the boy shouldn't be too much of a problem and it would only be for a few weeks. Her aunt, with how much she cares for her image, had agreed immediately and had ordered Vernon to get another bed for Dudley's room and had forcefully shoved Rose in the guest room since she knew she couldn't stay in the cupboard with guests here.

Her aunt was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Rose knew that in her uncle and aunt's relationship, the brains went to her aunt while the temper went to her uncle. Seeing the black small car stop in front of their three-bedroom place, Rose tensed as she spotted her friend's aunt in a pristine black suit, her squirt clinging onto her legs, and with her was a boy probably a few years older than her, shaggy brown hair with a blue baseball cap with white writing over it. His head was tilted downward, telling Rose that he clearly didn't like this part of the process.

His shoulders were tense as Rose took in his outfit. It was a simple white shirt with blue flannel over it, unbuttoned, and had beige cargo pants that clung to his waist but were loose around his legs. His sneakers looked banged up a bit but all things considered, were in good condition.

Looking at the clothes her aunt reluctantly got her so no one said anything about her dressing in boy's clothes, she glared at the dress that rested innocently in the corner of the clothes. So far she has gotten away with mixing few other things of her, including Dudley's own jeans that were from a few years ago that only had a few tears around the knees. With those jeans, she often combined them with a few of the shirts her aunt had bought and often snagged some of Dudley's old jackets that while she couldn't tip up, would often rest on her shoulders making her look, in her own words, cool. Though, she didn't often do that as her aunt always made a sort of pissy face and it usually ended with her being pushed around or smacked by her uncle.

More often, she would grab the one hoodie her aunt had bought her as her only jacket for the England Winters, but since they moved to Los Angelos Rose had started using it as a way to hide herself or any injuries her uncle causes. She suspected that was the true reason her aunt would put up with the thing and bought her one that looked nice on her. Any way to hide the bruises on her arms or chest, sometimes around the eyes, well she would welcome them.

With the duo approaching the door, Rose tried her bedroom door and found it unlocked. With that reassurance and remembering her aunt's words about everyone meeting the two, Rose exited her new room and went down the stairs carefully. She spotted her aunt making dinner for everyone and, ignoring the tightening of her stomach from hunger, looked toward the front door as it rang.

"Freak, come watch the food. If it gets burned it's on your head," Petunia said as she spotted her niece around the edge of the room.

Knowing when to pick her battles, Rose moved from her spot along the wall and toward the kitchen, feeling herself relaxed automatically at the task. If there was one chore that Rose has grown to love, it was cooking. There was something about it that called to her and always made her feel calmer and gave her the feeling of some control over her life.

She heard the front door open and her aunt's fake pleasantries as she let in her friend and her new charge. Rose checked over the food and after making sure none of the items were going to burn or get ruined in the next few seconds, turned her head and looked through the open archway toward the living room where they met the brown eyes of the boy. Around one of them was dark bruises that told Rose that he had gotten punched in the eye and _hard_.

Giving him a small tilt of her head in greeting, she turned back around and moved some of the vegetables that were being cooked. "Thank you, Dorea, I can take it back. Why don't you show James here where he will be staying," her aunt asked in her continued fake pleasant voice.

Rose could tell how much her aunt wanted to sneer at her especially as she noted the hoodie and jeans from where she specifically asked her to wear that dress she had gotten from one of the donation areas in the next town over. Shrugging her shoulders and letting her aunt take back over the kitchen, she left her aunt and her friend there while moving toward the stairs, James following her.

"So, do you really go by James?" Dorea asked as she made her way up the stairs, no creak in hearing which was certainly different than the house they had in England.

"No, usually Jim or Street," the boy grunted, his face downward and looking toward the ground.

"I go by Rose, not Dorea. It's my middle name," Rose commented.

Figuring he wasn't much of a talker after he remained silent, she didn't try and keep up the conversation. Probably for the best since he was going to be out of her life in a few weeks. Ignoring him as they reached the top of the stairs, she made her way down the hallway and ignored her own room that had the only door with the lock on the outside. Moving past it and ending at Dudley's room, well now Dudley and Jim's room, she turned to him and watched him look toward her door, more importantly, the handle that was the wrong way.

"Contractors put it on wrong or something," Rose said with a shrug when his eyes instantly flicked to hers, "Uncle Vernon just hasn't fixed it yet."

James looked back at the handle with a frown. "Isn't that uncomfortable? Not being able to lock your door when you want to? What if someone locks you in there?" Jim asked softly.

Rose shrugged, her heart slightly heavy but she's long since gotten used to being locked in rooms without her say. "Doesn't happen. You coming or not?" Rose asked as she opened Dudley's door, remembering he was still out in the neighborhood, probably joining a gang for all she knew. Either that or being beaten the crap out from some kid's older siblings or people they've deemed themselves older siblings.

Unlike most of her family, Rose was smart and could instantly tell when they moved here that the neighborhood was close, the kids closer. Dudley definitely wasn't going to be able to bully the neighbor's kids without someone noticing and giving him twice as much as he dished out. Especially without his own goons beside him, that could damage the kids.

Jim instantly moved from her door toward the door that was now open and stepped into the pristine clean room. Well, clean for the moment, knowing her cousin he wouldn't be able to keep it clean long and since Petunia was worried about her friend finding out their house isn't exactly normal, most of Rose's chores of cleaning after her cousin was being directed to her aunt most days. The only chores she really had was most of the basic ones, keeping the downstairs clean, doing the cooking, cleaning the dishes, mowing the lawn. That such was her normal and she was surprised at how much freedom her aunt was giving her for the moment.

"Who else sleeps here?" Jim asked as he hesitantly looked between the two beds.

Pointing at the bed along the right wall, Rose explained. "My cousin, Dudley. You're rooming with him for the moment. You get the left bed, good luck, dinner will be done soon," Rose said as she turned away and went toward her own room.

Leaving Jim to do whatever he wanted in his new room, Rose entered her room and shut the door quickly behind her. Finding the thin false wall in her closet, something she noted when they arrived that her Aunt still hasn't picked up on, she shimmed off the wall and grabbed the book that rested in there along with a few others that she managed to hide during the move.

They use to be Dudley's, but since her cousin was no reader, Rose had managed to steal them for herself and read them at her pleasure. Resting on her bed, she kept her ears open as she read through the chapters she's long since familiarized herself with. When she started smelling the ham being down downstairs, she took that as her cue and carefully paged where she was and put the book back in it's hiding spot. Good thing as a knock on her door pulled her thoughts away.

Carefully putting the panel back, she knew it was Jim because no one in her family would wait for her at her door. Opening it and spotting him, this time without his hat, she stared at him blankly. "Yeah?" she asked trying to keep down her rudeness lest her aunt or uncle hear it.

"Dinner's ready. Figured you should know," Jim said awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pants.

Nodding her head, she followed Jim downstairs. Seeing her aunt talk joyously with her friend, her chest felt pained for a moment.

She wished she had a friend.

In England Dudley terrorized anyone that wanted to be her friend, others had just thought her weird from the way she dressed or the way she generally talked or lack of knowing what you do with friends. Here though, everyone seemed to already have friends. The tight community will probably want nothing to do with her, and she would be alone with her cousin to terrorize at school regardless.

She was destined to be without a friend, and it hurt something inside of her for that realization.

Trying to shake her down thoughts, Rose forced herself to eat the little food her Aunt told her was allowed for her to grab from the servings as Dudley and Vernon came home.

If later that night her uncle gave her a strong talking to downstairs after Jim and Dudley had gone to bed, well only she and her uncle would know and perhaps the bruising along her ribs.


	2. A Hesitant Friendship

Rose glared at the year older boy that had shoved her to the ground, Dudley was beside him, egging him on. This was a dance she was far too used to, and it seemed Dudley has finally made terrible friends.

"Here I thought you were supposed to be some big bad person. Except, here you are, picking on a girl that can't defend herself against four others," Rose taunted, the anger swirling inside her cut making her lash out.

She pushed herself up and withheld the wince that burned through her as two of the other guys on each side of her kicked her arms out from under her. Her elbows buckled from the sudden loss of stability and nearly made her head crash back to the ground as she lied on her back. It was almost too bad that school was over and they were near an alleyway just far enough from her and Dudley's school and passersby. At least then she might be able to get out of the beating that was probably going to happen.

"You talk too much," The leader growled, his blond hair shining under the sun that was above them, slight sweat gathering around the edges of his neck from the heat of the day.

"And you suck a little too much dick, but you don't see me complaining. Though I suppose your mouth is good for something if you got goons like these with you," Rose angrily said.

The boy glowered at her as he reached for something in his back pocket, upon removing it, the slight metal glinting it shined by her eyes as the sharp metal of a pocket knife was extended from where it was collapsed. "See, you even got to rely on some type of metal to ruff some people up. You're _weak_ ," Rose taunted as she struggled against the shoes that were now pressing her wrists into the ground, her legs were free though, and she used it to kick the leader in the balls when he got too close.

The twelve-year-old yelped and dropped the knife as he curled inward toward his boy bits that must be screaming in pain. As soon as she felt the shoes holding her wrists down lighten as the other kids took a step back from shock, she instantly sat up and was about to move to punch the twelve-year-old when someone else beat her to it.

The leader yelped as he was suddenly kicked in the gut and pushed away toward the wall of the alleyway.

Apparently, Jim decided to play the hero.

"Anyone else wants to try something?" the fifteen-year-old asked, his face heavy with a scowl as he glared at the two other teenagers who quickly shook their head and ran down the alley. Dudley looked between the two of them, supposedly scowled at them that more like a pout a crybaby would do, and walked off. The leader finally moved from where he had been pushed to the side and clutched his chest as he scrambled out of the alleyway as well.

"I didn't need your help," Rose told Jim, the anger still coursing through her as she started shoving the papers and pencils that had been spilled from her backpack from where Dudley had grabbed it.

"I know, you looked like you were handling it yourself. Does that happen often?" Jim asked curiously as he knelt down beside her and collected some of the pencils that were around.

Rose just shook her head and kept silent, not believe that after a week of living with her and the Dursley's that now he wanted to talk to her. As soon as her backpack was righted once more and she started walking the opposite way of her house, she found that Jim was matching her step for step. Turning to him with the ball of flame still in her chest, she let loose at him, "Look, it would be better for all parties involved if you just went back to ignoring me. So do that, you aren't going to be here long, and I certainly don't want to be friends with someone leaving in a few week's time. Stop following me, and just leave me alone."

As she moved to leave him alone, she felt a hand grab her wrist, gently but also commanding her to stop. "Just tell me, does that happen often?" Jim asked, a harden concerned tone in his voice.

"Why do you care?" She asked as she ripped her hand from his grip.

"I've seen the bruises on your arm. You cover them with your sweatshirt but I've seen them. Is it them that causes those?" Jim asked, his eyes searching his face.

She felt like she had been kicked in the chest but knew now wasn't the time to stumble. He was hardly the first person who ever asked her about the bruises she might have, and he probably won't be the last until she's eighteen and can leave the hellhole her life has thrown her in.

Pushing her flaming red hair out of her face and glaring at him with her emerald green eyes, Rose knew she couldn't tell Jim the truth. That after Jim started staying with them for a few days that her uncle had taken her aside and said that anything Jim did wrong that neither aunt nor uncle like he would take it out on her after dark in the basement.

And man did Jim have an attitude like her own. Hotheaded, prideful to a degree. Most days she either wanted to punch him in the face for talking back to her aunt and uncle or applaud him. "It doesn't concern you. So just drop it, Jim," Rose said as he turned around and started walking again.

This time, Jim didn't try and follow her.

* * *

Apparently, that eventful meeting had sparked some type of idea in Jim. Because suddenly he was walking her to and from school. Even started rambling to her about his mom that he's trying to coordinate to see, how she ended up there by killing their abusive father. But more often than not, he had this habit of talking about a police officer named Buck who he would love for her to meet one day. Then he would proceed to talk to her about following in his footsteps and helping people like he's always wanted.

He was annoying, pathetic, and really passionate that sometimes Rose couldn't help herself and ask questions. Like how his relationship was with his mom, what it was like having one. Sometimes she'd even ask him about what type of officer he wanted to be, like a K9 officer, bomb squad, or patrol officer. Jim responded that he just wanted to help people, so whatever position was available he'd try for it, though patrol would be what he wanted to do since it was like what Buck did.

"You know, there's probably a lot of training involved. You sure you can do it?" Rose asked curiously one day as they took a detour on their way home to a small diner that they've started hanging out in.

The waitress' let them, they don't cause trouble and often just do their homework there. Rose has even taken to sometimes stashing her backpack there so her aunt and uncle don't find it and rip up her homework for just getting better grades than Dudley. Which was something else that Jim has started catching upon.

Rose was smart, she prided herself in that, but she had to hide it because if she remotely got better grades than Dudley then they accused her of cheating, and, well, the punishment was way worse than just getting bad grades. It's nearly cost her a few classes, but she managed to work out a system with someone in Dudley's class who she caught sneaking out of the class one day and taking a fag around the building. She didn't particularly like blackmail, but if it meant she could hand in Dudley's homework that would raise his grades a bit then so be it. His tests always sucked, but at least his homework scores would help level them out a bit.

And while the system was great, Rose doing great on her homework and easily understanding it with Jim opposite of her, which meant by all means her test scores should be higher than the 40% she generally gets on them because she knows Dudley gets usually around that. He asked her about it, once, but she shrugged and said she just didn't like tests. She knew he could see through that lie by the raised eyebrow he gave her, knowing how calm she generally was under stress.

"I want to be an officer. I can't wait for it actually. As soon as I can that's what I'm going to be doing. Get out of the foster system and into a different one," he said cheekily.

Rose looked away at the reminder that one day, he will leave her. It shouldn't mean anything, but she was hesitant to say they were acquaintances. They were more than that, he knew her favorite color, how much she enjoyed cooking, how she loved reading, and most of all hated her family.

And she knew him. Knew his father used to beat him and his mother until his mother did something about it. That Buck was the officer on the scene that Jim looked up to, how much he's bounced around the system, and how much he really wanted to be a police officer so no one has to go through what he went through.

They were more than acquaintances, they were friends.

And she wasn't prepared for the day she was going to lose her only friend in the world.


End file.
